Two Souls
by PorkKage
Summary: A world where there is two Dragonborn. Rated T to be safe. Please R&R.
1. Helgen

Two Souls

Chapter One

Helgen

(Crash!) Sound

_Hmm that looks tasty:Thinking_

**You dare speak to me mortal : daedra talking**

Dovahkiin: Dragon talking

_**Fus Ro Dah:Thu'um **_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Brunwuld The Atronach and Vicente Nakrom.

This Tale Begins with the attempted execution of Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion.

"Imperials love their damned lists" ranted Ralof, the prisoner standing to my left.

"Well, lists do keep them organized" replied Vicente, the prisoner on my right. The Imperial in heavy armour shouted,

"Next, Ralof of Riverwood" Ralof grumbled under his breath and walked forward.

"Who are you" the Imperial in light armour questioned.

"Emperor Uriel Septim the Seventh" replied Vicente lightly, "And brought back from the dead".

"I won't ask again, who are you!" screamed the Imperial captain being enraged. Exasperated Vicente replied "Not allowing a man to have one last joke? The Empire really has fallen hasn't it? My name is Vicente Nakrom, born on the 21st of Morning Star, under the sign of the mage".

"And you" the captain inquired.

"Brunwuld the Atronach, born on the 16th of Hearth Fire under the sign of the Atronach".

"Captain, they are not on the list."

"To the block with them anyway" decided the captain.

"I am sorry I will make sure you're remains are returned to your family" said Hadvar gravely.

"First, the red haired one" ordered the captain, the fiery haired Stormcloak walked up to the stone and put his head on it.

"Headsman" General Tullius commanded,

"on this day, I go to Sovengarde" the Stormcloak whispered. With a great clang the civil war took yet another victim.

"Next the Breton", within a second she already called yet another poor soul to their death. Vicente went to the stone, placed his head on the stone and waited. The headsman raised his axe, and was knocked over when a dragon landed on a tower.

"Come on follow me into the tower" Ralof yells over the noise. Both Brunwuld and Vicente follow him into the tower and up the stairs, they both jump up and out the window into the burnt house.

"Wow talk about a fire place" jokes Vicente.

"Shut up we need to get out" reminds Brunwuld. They both quickly run down the stairs and out the door. They then see Hadvar and he tells them to follow him.

"Quickly against the wall!" he yells as the dragon breathes fire down the narrow alley. The group of three quickly run by Tullius and by the keep.

"Ralof, you damned traitor!" rages Hadvar

"we are escaping Hadvar you're not stopping us this time" replies Ralof.

"Fine I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengarde" decides Hadvar "come on with me into the keep".Once they were in the keep Hadvar said "There should be a sword or two in one of these chests" so Brunwuld and Vicente went and looked around for some armour and swords. Once they both had swords they swung them around a few times to get a feel for them, grabbed the key and opened the door. Once they opened the door they were confronted with another door to open. Once they opened that one they saw two Stormcloaks, "see them, Stormcloaks maybe we can reason with them". Hadvar was cut short when one of the Stormcloaks shouted

"Skyrim belongs to the Nords" and attacked him. The Stormcloak swung her axe high Hadvar managed to block the attack with his shield but before he could react she swung her dagger at his stomach. He managed to avoid the majority of the damage but was still gravely injured. Out of no were a blade was stuck through the Stormcloaks chest she then fell down and died, Vicente then exclaimed

"yes that's one down". Looking over to Brunwuld who was fighting the other Stormcloak who was a male , he quickly cast a basic flame spell at him, while he was distracted by being on fire Brunwuld Stabbed him with his sword and exclaimed

"thank Talos". "Well, we may as well go through the door" remarked Vicente.

"Finally a decent weapon an axe" said Brunwuld, obviously very happy with his war axe that he had pried from cold dead hands.

"Well, let's not get distracted or we might die" reminded Vicente. They were now headed down the stairs to the store room as they needed some potions to heal Hadvar. Suddenly out of the blue Hadvar collapsed and sadly said

"I cannot make it any further, I am sorry but you shall have to make it out of the keep be yourselves, I have but one last request please tell my uncle Alvor in Riverwood I died doing my duty "he then died from the blood loss. They quickly shut his eyes and lied him down on the ground. They then continued toward the store room. Just before they entered though the entire roof of a hall fell down like a human with an arrow in the heart. As they entered the store room they saw two Stormcloaks searching for potions. Brunwuld immediately charged in to fight with Vicente a close second, like lightning the first Stormcloak fell from being burnt to death. The second Stormcloak then drew his bow and shot Vicente in the foot with it Vicente quickly fell to the ground. As Vicente was falling he screamed

"By Azura" cast a healing spell to heal his wound. Brunwuld then managed to hack into the Stormcloaks spinal cord, paralyzing him and then lopping his head of like the headsman tried to do to him.

They then started to look for potions they found a few healing potions along with some magicka and stamina potions.

"Well at least we found some potions" remarked Vicente who then paused "if fewer then I imagined, oh well shall we continue?"

"I guess we should continue onward then, Vicente"

"well... (Loud crashing sound) I suppose that would be a good idea".

Our protagonists continue to go forward into the depths of Helgen (Bzzat Zat bzzz) they hear the sound of shock magic so they quickly rush down the stairs. They then see what looks like a torture room they see one imperial dead and one about to be killed by a Stormcloak they quickly rush to his aid but it is too late. The Stormcloaks then notice them the female quickly rushes them faster than Vicente could react, swings her axe at Vicente. Vicente than closes his eyes awaiting the blow but it is blocked by Brunwuld's shield. Vicente then jabs at her with his sword but she dodges, Brunwuld then shouts "for Sheogorath" and hacks into her like a hot knife through butter. But even as he kills the female the male Stormcloak uses his great sword to cut into his leg from a distance

"argh" yells Brunwuld. Vicente then uses his fire spell to attack the Stormcloak who then drops to the ground and rolls around. Before the Stormcloak could get up Vicente quickly stabs him through the heart. "Please, Vicente could you get me a health potion?" Brunwuld asks while in pain

"yes I'll get one from my potion bag". Vicente then grabs a potion from his bag and gives it to Brunwuld who then drinks it down

"thank you very much"

"you're welcome; now let's see if we can find any loot".

They quickly notice that inside one of the cages there is a dead mage. "Did you see any keys or lock picks?" asks Vicente, who was jumping and eager to get both the spell tome and the mages hood asked.

"Yes I saw a key drop when the interrogator died; here you can unlock the door "Brunwuld then gave Vicente the key and went looking for some heavy armour.

"YES! Some heavy armour" exclaimed Brunwuld, he quickly put it on and practiced moving in it. Meanwhile Vicente is putting on the hood and taking the spell book,

"so then, it is a spark spell tome that will be very useful". Having gathered everything of use, they then continued through the wall into a cavern.

As they continued through the tunnel they found a stream, about ten minutes after they found the stream they heard voices. "We should wait for Ulfric" one stated

"no we should go on another" remarked another gravely. The final voice yelled

"wait I hear footsteps" Brunwuld and Vicente then revealed themselves and charged at the Stormcloaks Brunwuld quickly hit one in the throat with his shield killing him breaking his neck, he then spun around and hit another with the back of his axe knocking him out. Just as the final Stormcloak was about to stab him in the back he was hit by Vicente's fire spell and then lost his head as quickly as an angry drunk man.

"Thanks" said Brunwuld

"You're welcome" replied Vicente. They then stabbed the unconscious Stormcloak in the heart.

They then continued onward until they reached a raised draw bridge, they quickly found they lever to lower it. No sooner had they crossed the bridge when rocks had fallen like meteors and destroyed it, "I guess we won't be going back that way" said Brunwuld grimly. But still they persisted in going through the tunnel after another hour they reached a giant space filled with frostbite spiders. As it was getting late they went back a ways and collected some wood and made a fire. They also gathered some moss to make makeshift pillows and went to sleep.

Once they awoke they stretched and went towards where the frostbite spider awaited. Once they reached the clearing of stone they quickly charged in. Vicente used his fire spell to kill some of the weak spiders immediately while using his sword to slice the stronger ones. At the same time Brunwuld was using his axe to hack and slash his way through both weak spiders and strong ones but before he could react, one bit him and soon many more followed. As he was getting bitten he became slower than a 5000 ton snail. Because the spiders were so close Vicente had to attempt his lightning spell. He quietly whispered "please work" and started zapping spiders left and right. Once all the spiders were dealt with, Vicente said "here this should stop the blood" and handed Brunwuld a healing potion. They continued to go forward towards the hopeful exit. As they went forward they talked about plans "so what do you plan to do once we escape Brunwuld?" Vicente asked.

"I plan to help people out by killing bandits and other threats, what about you?" asks Brunwuld

"Hmmm I think I'll help you with your goal "says Vicente. "Okay... wait is that fresh air I smell?" replies Brunwuld.

"Yes I think your right" finishes Vicente who then starts to run. Seeing Vicente run Brunwuld also decides to run until they reach the exit. As they reach the exit they cover their eyes from the sun and walk out.

Please Review


	2. Embershard

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder scrolls franchise as if I did I would not be writing this and there would be more reason to play argonians. And I would be richer.

Authors note: on my profile are two profiles on the characters

**Halt mortal: Daedra talking**

(Crash!): sound

_Hah I win: thinking_

Yol Toor Shul: Dragon Talking

**Fus Ro Dah: Thu'um**

Two Souls

Chapter 2

Embershard

"Well, at least we got out of the cave" remarked Vicente

"now what, where do we go?" replied Brunwuld.

"Well Hadvar did ask us to tell his uncle his last words, maybe we could do that". And so they set off for Riverwood. About fifteen minutes after they had set out they encountered a bandit guarding a cave entrance. He was a very tall orc with a large war hammer on his back. Not a moment after they had seen him he saw them. He yelled

"you never should have come here" and charged at them swinging his war hammer. Before Brunwuld could react he got Brunwuld in the stomach.

"Argh" screamed Brunwuld as he fell to his knees. But quickly Vicente swung his sword at the bandit's neck and chopped of his head. The bandit then fell to the ground dead Vicente quickly ran toward Brunwuld and gave him a healing potion. After he was healed Brunwuld stood up and asked with a sadistic grin "well, how you feel about killing some bandits?"

"Hmmm... we just got out of a cave and now you want to go back in? But sure" Came the reply. So they then ventured into the cave.

(Clang Clang) as soon as they entered the cave they heard the sound of mining. "Well we know where to go first" Brunwuld said, smiling sadistically. As they walk Brunwuld draws his bow back ended up at a bridge as they walk onto the bridge the mining gets louder.

"What are you doing here" a gruff voice questioned

"what, you mean I can't buy iron here that is pathetic" jokes Vicente. The battle quickly begins with Brunwuld firing his arrow into the neck of one bandit. While the second bandit was distracted Vicente stabbed him in the heart.

"So, what's this about iron?" asked Brunwuld, Vicente replies "Oh this is an iron mine". Having heard that Brunwuld looks for a pickaxe to get iron ore. Meanwhile, Vicente looks around for items to loot he finds an old spell book _hmmm...this spell tome is for lightning bolt_ decided Vicente. He put it in his pack beside his other spell tome. "Okay let's go on" shouted Brunwuld.

As they walked through the tunnels their progress slowed by Brunwuld mining whenever he found an ore vein, they eventually reached a ledge over a raised draw bridge. They quickly searched the room and found the lever to lower the draw bridge. They switched the lever and went down to the draw bridge. As they started crossing the draw bridge they heard voices.

"Quickly Sven and Malog go across the bridge and meet our...guest's muhahaha" Before they could react two bandits jumped out at them. Malog was a very tall orc almost six feet two, Sven was a nord about five foot seven. They both quickly charged at the protagonists the orc swung his mace at Vicente's head but Vicente blocked it. The nord who had a war hammer swung it at Brunwuld it hit Brunwuld in his left shoulder. "Damn it!" cursed Vicente as he used his fire spell to burn the bandit he was fighting. As the bandit fell to the ground he quickly stabbed him in the heart. His triumph expression turned to pain when the nord swung his war hammer at his right arm it hit dead on and his fore arm was shattered. But through his anguish and pain he managed to us his fire spell to burn him to death.

"Muhahahahaha, I see you have destroyed my minions but you shall not defeat me, Trayard the Great Wolf". As he walked from the shadows they could see that he was about five foot ten with long dark brown hair and piercing amber eyes. He then charged screaming "for Hircine" he swung his sword at Brunwuld who managed to block with his axe. Brunwuld then tripped him with his foot and swung his axe at his head. Before the axe could hit Trayard used his shield to block the attack. As Trayard was blocking Vicente used his sparks spell to zap him in the leg. Trayard screamed in pain from the electricity running through his leg. Brunwuld then hacked of one of his arms with his axe and stepped on his chest. Before Brunwuld could cut of his head, Trayard howled and through Brunwuld of him. He then stood up and transformed into a werewolf. He then charged at Vicente intent on mercilessly killing him Vicente quickly used his fire spell to attack the werewolf. As the fire traveled as quick as a baseball towards the werewolf he dodged allowing Vicente to cast a healing spell to regain use of his right arm. Brunwuld attacked the werewolf with his axe from behind he hit a vein and blood gushed from the wound some ending up in his mouth.

"Yuck blood in my mouth" yelled Brunwuld. Vicente now having his right arm attacked Trayard with his sword he managed to hit another vein more blood gushed like a river and the were creature fell to the ground dead at last.

They both then continued through the tunnels that is Embershard mine as they were walking they kept an eye out for bandits as one surprise attack could kill them faster than ten schools of piranhas. As usual as they walked Brunwuld was mining ores. As they were walking they started to hear voices

"this one still thinks we should kill him" said a khajiit voice

"I have already told you he is too strong" said an argonian one.

"So even the bandits don't like their boss" remarked Vicente

"maybe we could use that?" offered Brunwuld.

"Hmmmm maybe if... no it wouldn't work" replied Vicente. Because of their conversation they did not notice the voices getting closer. They noticed the bandits attacking just in time to block the attack. The khajiit was five foot 4 with a scar winding down the left side of his face like a snake blinding his left eye. He also had face paint over the left side of his face making the scar even more visible. The argonian was wearing mages robes and a hood holding a sword in one hand and charging a spell in the other.

Both quickly charged in to attack. The young heroes managed to escape harm. "I'll take the argonian you take the khajiit" said Vicente. Vicente quickly charged at the argonian readying his flame spell he made a horizontal slash at the argonian and cast his flames spell but the argonian casted a ward to block the attacks. The argonian used a fire spell to attack Vicente. Vicente quickly ran forward into the heart of the flames and stabbed the argonian in the heart the argonian then crumpled to the ground dead

The fight with the khajiit is not as easy though. The khajiit quickly pounces at Brunwuld, Brunwuld manages to dodge the attack but is unable to retaliate the khajiit then attacks again and again eventually actually doing damage eventually after getting a huge stomach wound Brunwuld managed to kill the khajiit.

They then continued on until they reached a large circular room with a chest in the middle of it

"wow" Brunwuld summed up everything about the center room. They walked forward and opened the chest. Inside the chest they found a war axe about the size of half of Brunwuld's arm it was made out of ebony but had rather poor craftsmanship. It was made more like a steel war axe would be made. Brunwuld quickly said "Mine" and took it as they continued to rummage through scraps of paper they finally found something good it was a steel long sword about a long as an iron one. But the unique thing about it is instead of a normal hilt it had a hilt and then an amethyst on it Vicente took it and replaced his other weapon with it. They also found much other good loot such as diamonds, rubies, sapphires and other such gems along with one or two soul gems.

"Yes lots of loot!" said Vicente who is very happy Brunwuld's quiet and annoyed reply was

"yes loot and I only got a broken arm". They then begin the venture out of the cave.

When they finally got out of the cave they headed towards Riverwood to fulfill their promise to Hadvar. As they got into Riverwood they saw the blacksmith and went up to him. "Your nephew, Hadvar is dead" Brunwuld said bluntly.

"Why should I believe that from someone who just walked up to me out of the blue?" questioned Alvor.

"We were there in Helgen when he died we heard his last words" said Vicente tiredly "he said to tell you he died doing his duty".

"Well, that certainly sounds like Hadvar thank you for telling me goodbye" Alvor then left crying.

They walked up to the 'Riverwood trader' and entered they walked up to the merchant and asked "what will you pay for these gems he then emptied the bag of gems on the counter

"t-th-thos- those are gems where did you find them?" asked the merchant.

"In Embershard" said Vicente simply. "Ok for three diamonds, five emeralds, two rubies and twelve amethysts I will give you 2000 septims". "Is that ok?" asked the merchant when he saw their shocked faces.

"Y-y-yes that will be fine we were just shocked with how much money we got from them". They then left Riverwood traders and headed to the inn. When they got to the inn Vicente gave Brunwuld a healing potion fixing his arm at last and they rented rooms for the night and went to sleep. When they woke up they both ate a hearty breakfast and ask the proprietor for work

"sure some of the Jarls men came by and left this bounty letter" they looked at it. It said Wanted: Hajvaar Iron Hand bandit leader of White River Watch

"hmm, do I want to venture into another, possibly dangerous cave maybe die" wondered Vicente aloud

"lets just go Vicente" said Brunwuld and so they went out the door and on the road towards White River Watch

"wait you forgot the map!" yelled the proprietor they then retrieved the map and finally went on their way to the large cave that is White River Watch

Please R&R

The

Button

Is

Right

Below


	3. Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scroll series in any way shape or form I do however own the cave in this Chapter

**Go away mortal: Daedra talking**

(sound)

_Hah I win: thinking_

You cannot comprehend the power of the dov; dragon talking

**Fus Ro Da: Thu'um**

Chapter 3: Adventure 1

Vicente and Brunwuld were walking towards White River Watch when suddenly out of nowhere a huge crevice opened up and swallowed them they quickly grabbed foot and arm holds on the sides but they could not get out. Vicente being the more optimistic of the two asked rhetorically "maybe there's another exit?" and so they climbed down the crevice. After they reached solid flat ground they lit a torch using Vicente's fire magic they walked and looked for an exit as they were walking a vampire sprung from the shadows screamed

"BLOOD!" and attacked. Vicente quickly used a fire spell to attack the vampire he also swung his torch at the vampire trying to take advantage of the fire weakness. Sure as summer the flames completely burnt every part of her arm. Brunwuld took advantage of the distraction to kill here via decapitation.

"Well we can wait here or go on I think we should go on" said Brunwuld evilly "and kill more". And so they continued onward hoping to find an exit, they started to hear voices

"we should send some thralls out to take Riverwood" said one hungrily. Another reminded

"but we don't have enough thralls". A third voice commanded

"I hear footsteps go see what is going on" the two vampires came out into the open and started to look around. One is an imperial about 5 feet 5 with a rather muscular build and a huge battle axe. The other is a redguard about 6 feet tall with a very big war hammer. They both wore hoods obscuring their faces. They quickly located the young heroes with their night vision and closed in. The redguard swings his war hammer at Brunwuld who uses his shield to block and swings his axe at the vampire's neck. The vampire managed to move out of the way in time to avoid being decapitated but would still die via bleeding

The other vampire swung his battle axe at Vicente. Vicente dodged it and cast his fire spell and swung his torch at the vampire. The vampire was severely burned and fell to the ground Vicente being able to use both hands equally well stopped casted his fire spell and draws his sword. He quickly stabs the vampire in the heart.

"Well you defeated my minions but can you defeat me Muhahahahhahahahahahahaha!" the third vampire a five feet tall female wood elf wondered aloud. The wood elf then charged supremely fast using an orcish sword to slash Vicente's stomach before he could react and then went on to attempt to decapitate Brunwuld. Brunwuld managed to block the attack with his shield and swung his axe at her midsection. The vampire managed to dodge the majority of the blow but was still hit. She quickly swung her sword wildly in an attempt to take out an arm or leg but failed to hit before Brunwuld dodged. Brunwuld then brought his axe down on her neck killing her and ending her unlife.

After they defeated the vampire they continued forward somehow knowing that they would find more dangerous enemies further on. As they continued they found many gems including ten diamonds. They kept on going though as they needed a way out. They soon came to a large center chamber filled with pale corpses of every races "well we know where they keep their garbage" joked Vicente who was looking quite ill 'either there's a lot of vampires or there is some very old and powerful ones' thought Vicente grimly "BLOOD! I will have your BLOOD!" screamed a voice they both quickly looked up and saw two vampires. One was a redguard and the other was an argonian. The argonian was wearing elven armour and had a steel long sword and was charging a spell in his off hand. The redguard was wearing dwarven armour and was using a battle axe of the same type.

The redguard quickly charged while the argonian used the oak flesh spell he had been charging. As the redguard swung his axe at Vicente Brunwuld shouted "Vicente, look out" Vicente quickly turned around saw the axe coming and dodged it.

"Rrrraghh I will have your BLOOD!" the redguard screamed and hacked at Vicente again. Vicente quickly dodged and slashed at the vampires arm cutting it off. "RRAAAAHHHH MY BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" the vampire screamed. Brunwuld then trying to use the vampires moment of weakness charged and swung his axe at the vampire but was hit by the argonians lightning bolt, sending him flying to the ground. The redguard vampire then using insane strength granted to him by loss of blood lifted his axe with one hand and swung it at Vicente. Vicente quickly dodged the attack and tried to take a leg away from the vampire but the vampire dodged his counter attack.

Meanwhile, Brunwuld stood up a started to charge at the argonian sometimes being hit by lightning bolts but managing to shrug them off. Brunwuld, reaching his destination quickly slashed at the argonian spellsword's arm attempting to cut it off but the spellsword countered it and slashed Brunwuld's chest armour. The argonian then quickly attempted to use a lightning spell to knock Brunwuld away but once again living up to the Atronach title Brunwuld practically absorbed it.

Vicente, having been at a stalemate with his foe swung his sword at the redguards head while charging up a shock spell to zap his foe. The vampire noticed the sword and blocked it but failed to notice the spell and was brought to his knees on pure shock power. Vicente quickly stabbed the vampire through the heart finishing him off.

Brunwuld "yes!" Brunwuld cheered when he finally broke through the argonian vampire's defense "I will finally win". But alas Brunwuld was to be proven wrong as the vampire hacked at his leg cutting into it. Thankfully though before the vampire could finish him Vicente used a lightning bolt to kill the argonian "well that takes care of that" Vicente said sheepishly.

They then looked around the large circular body filled room for a door they were soon rewarded. "Look, Brunwuld there's a door" Vicente said they then walked over opened it and were greeted with a torch filled room with a ladder at the other end and a shrine to Mephala with a chest on it in the middle. The chest was very decorated with both moons in the picture along with gold and ebony trimming. As they opened it they saw many gems such as garnets, amethysts, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and diamonds. There was also at the bottom a circular ruby. It was larger than a pommel stone yet small enough to fit into a palm; they could both feel the magic oozing out of it. "T-t-thi-this is a grand soul gem!" Vicente exclaimed quickly picking it up "If I were to enchant my sword, I could make it much easier to use spells with it." As Vicente held it you could practically feel pure joy coming from him. They then walked towards the exit.

Review Button Is Right Here


End file.
